


Обслуживание на пять звезд

by Alaid



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Businessman Arthur, Custumer Service, Flirting, Happy Ending, Hotels, M/M, Misunderstandings, Night Manager Merlin, Pining, no magic, Бизнесмен Артур, Отель, Современная АУ, без магии, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaid/pseuds/Alaid
Summary: За все время работы в этом отеле, Мерлин ни разу не встречал таких козлов как Артур. НО несносный характер не помешал Мерлину влюбиться в своего клиента.





	1. НЕДЕЛЯ ПЕРВАЯ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five-Star Hospitality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895664) by [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond). 



> Отдельное спасибо бете Неуд за логику, которая приводила в порядок текст за неделю перед новым годом. Это просто Чудо, что мы успели к НГ)

 

 

                                                                 

 

 

Конечно же, это должно было случиться в ту единственную ночь, когда Мерлин чем-я-могу-вам-помочь Эмрис отпросился прийти на один час позже его двенадцатичасовой ночной смены. Всего один час, это все о чем он просил, чтобы сводить свою мать в какое-нибудь милое местечко, чтобы отпраздновать ее день рождения. Учитывая, сколько сил он прикладывал на поддержание отеля в идеальном состоянии, это было мелочью.  
  
Не то чтобы зарплата и бонусы были плохи или что-то подобное. В любом случае, рассчитывая отлучиться на один час, он ожидал, что все будет в порядке, а вместо этого обнаружил Кару за столиком регистрации наедине с каким-то мужчиной. Все в его команде знали, что Кара не должна стоять на ресепшене, особенно одна.  
  
У Кары было много потрясающих и полезных навыков, и ни один из них не был связан с людьми. Честно говоря, ей не следовало бы работать в гостиничном бизнесе, но обычно это была ночная работа, положительной стороной которой, являлось практически полное отсутствие взаимодействия с постояльцами. Особенно для Кары, работа которой заключалась в наблюдении за камерами и сигнализацией в офисе охраны, а не обслуживание гостей.  
  
Никаких разговоров с клиентами. Никогда.  
  
А вот и доказательство того, почему ей нельзя общаться с клиентами. Парень перед стойкой кричал на Кару и всего пара секунд отделяла ее от того, чтобы закричать в ответ.  
  
«Спасибо, вам большое, ребята» со злостью подумал Мерлин. Он не переживал за сохранность своей уличной одежды, но он не собирался идти разбираться с клиентом в том, что было сейчас на нем. Быстро сбросив верхнюю одежду и бросив ее в подсобку, он направился к стойке.  
  
Мужчина в ожидании замолчал, когда Мерлин скользнул за спину Кары. Он сохранил надменный вид и с чувством превосходства поднял бровь, но это было лучше, чем, если бы он продолжил кричать. Это, также, было довольно типичным поведением для их клиентов, даже если они не закатывают истерику.  
 — Добро пожаловать в Парк Хаятт Нью Йорк. Меня зовут Мерлин, и я ночной администратор. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
Он упомянул свою должность только потому, что их гость выглядел как Бизнесмен, который точно потребовал бы позвать администратора. Его губы вытянулись в самодовольной ухмылке, глазами он указал на Кару. Когда она открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, несомненно, едкое, Мерлин незаметно пнул ее под столом.  
Это дало возможность Усмехающемуся Бизнесмену спросить:  
 — Ночной администратор, серьезно? И Вы — лучшее, что они могут предложить за три тысячи долларов за ночь?  
Это не было очевидно, когда он кричал, но Ухмыляющийся Бизнесмен имел тот самый английский акцент, с которым разговаривали все злодеи в американских сериалах. Не самые умные злодеи, отметил с непрофессиональным удовольствием Мерлин — те, тупоголовые качки, которых нанимают для простейшей работы, что они с успехом проваливают.  
  
Эти мысли помогли ему сохранить улыбку на лице и перевели Ухмыляющегося Бизнесмена в ранг Бизнесмен Мудак. За три тысячи в их отеле предлагались люксовые номера повышенной комфортности.  
  
— Вы пришли исправить некомпетентность ваших сотрудников, — (Мистер Бонд, — предательски подкинул фразу мозг, заставив Мерлина фыркнуть) — или добавить ее?  
Видя, как Кару начало трясти от разрываемой ее ярости, Мерлин положил руку на ее плечо, надеясь, что это не выглядит слишком уж покровительственно, и предложил:  
— Почему бы тебе не посмотреть, не нужна ли Мордреду помощь в конференц-зале?  
  
Мордреду в жизни бы не понадобилась помощь в конференц-зале, но Кара удержалась и не ударила Мудака Бизнесмена, а значит, она заслужила награду — свалить подальше отсюда и уединиться со своим парнем.  
  
Мудак Бизнесмен проводил ее довольной улыбкой мудака. Затем, он обернулся к Мерлину, ожидая дальнейшей капитуляции.  
  
«Мне нужна моя работа» — напомнил себе Мерлин. «Мне нравится, когда я могу заплатить за квартиру.»  
  
— Так, в чем проблема, Мистер…?  
  
— Пендрагон. Артур Пендрагон.  
  
Окей, теперь он знает его имя. А Мудак Бизнесмен Артур Пендрагон выглядит отлично в смокинге, хотя и остается мудаком.  
  
В системе не было брони на это имя. Мерлин был уверен, что именно это и было проблемой, но все равно спросил.  
— Хорошо, мистер Пендрагон, давайте узнаем, что случилось и чем я могу вам сегодня помочь?  
— Сегодня и еще три недели. Проблема в том, что вы, идиоты, потеряли мою бронь.  
  
Состроив свой лучший прошу-прощения-сейчас-все-исправлю взгляд, Мерлин быстро обновил систему бронирования и установил в фильтре текущий день. Всего выдало пять результатов. Двое отменили бронирование и трое еще не появились.  
— О…  
— О?  
— Ваше бронирование было на три недели в номере повышенной комфортности?  
— Да, три недели. Двадцать две ночи. Я не знаю какой номер, бронировал мой ассистент.  
  
Теперь Мерлин улыбнулся искренне, надеясь, что Артур Пендрагон не увидит в этом злорадства.  
— Могу ли я узнать, Мистер Пендрагон, имя Вашего ассистента?  
  
На мгновение гнев проскользнул на его лице, Мудак Артур сконфуженно наморщил лоб, но все еще сохранял презрительный вид.  
  
— Джордж. С какой стати… Ох. Черт, он не мог. Джордж Харрингтон. Он забронировал на свое имя?  
  
— Боюсь, что так, Мистер Пендрагон.  
Мудак Артур был готов вновь взорваться яростной истерикой, поэтому взвесив все варианты, Мерлин разумно выбрал свой самый успокаивающий голос.  
— Он оставил телефон для бронирования. Если вы дадите мне пару секунд, я смогу ему позвонить. Уверен, мы сможем во всем разобраться.  
Мудак Артур согласился.  
 

                                                

  
  
Учитывая разницу во времени с Лондоном, совершенно не удивительно, что голос Джорджа Харрингтона, когда он ответил, был сонным.  
  
— Мистер Харрингтон? Меня зовут Мерлин, из Парк Хаятт Нью Йорк  
  
— Да. Что-то случилось? Мистер Пендрагон у вас? — тут же всполошился он, — с ним всё хорошо?  
  
Мерлин поймал взгляд Мудака Артура.  
  
— Да, он здесь. К сожалению, небольшая неурядица с бронированием. Здесь указано ваше имя, а не его.  
  
— Ох, черт. Нет. Как это могло случиться? Нет, это было для него, пожалуйста, вы можете…вы исправите это, конечно.  
  
— Разумеется. С вашей авторизацией мы сможем изменить это без каких-либо дополнительных проблем.  
  
Прежде чем Мерлин успел обновить базу данных и заверить Джорджа, что ему не о чем больше беспокоиться, Артур протянул руку.  
— Если вы закончили, дайте мне телефон, — выдавив из себя миролюбивую улыбку, добавил он, — Мне нужно поговорить с моим ассистентом, пожалуйста.  
  
Мерлин передал ему телефон.  
  
— Джордж? Ты уволен.  
  
Игнорируя возмущенный вопль с того конца провода, Артур вернул телефон. Мерлин взяв трубку, застыл в шоке от только что услышанного, после чего подернул плечами, как бы отмахиваясь от этого.  
  
— Все готово, Мистер Пендрагон. Могу я показать Вам Ваш номер?  
  
Вообще-то, у Мерлина были дела поважнее, и по-хорошему, он должен был позвать Модреда или Гвен — ну, Гвен можно и не звать, учитывая четыре огромных чемодана для одежды с пометкой «Лондон», которые стояли на тележке.  
  
— Просто оставьте их у двери, — легкомысленно приказал Артур, когда Мерлин впустил его в номер, — а костюмы уберите в шкаф.  
Он зашагал в ванную и закрыл дверь, не оглядываясь назад. Включился душ.  
  
«Вот ведь мудак» подумал Мерлин.

  
☆☆☆☆☆

  
— Я не должен был обвинять твоих подчиненных в отсутствии компетенции из-за ошибки, которую допустил, работающий на меня, имбецил.  
  
Под утро следующей ночи, Мудак Артур — Мерлин почти сожалел, что так легко давал клички и так неохотно от них отказывался — нашел его во время второго обхода. Акцент и сожаление в голосе помогли Мерлину безошибочно определить говорившего. Так что Мерлин немедленно перевел свой взгляд со шторы на Артура.  
  
— Мистер Пендрагон. Кроме вечерних, неприятностей больше не было?  
  
— Так это был вечер? — Мудак Артур прочистил горло и Мерлин на одно мгновение увидел в его лице нетерпеливое ожидание признания его остроумия. Мудак Артур был засранцем, а у Мерлина были дела поважнее, чем льстивое подхихикивание глупым шуткам, но рента.  
Он вздохнул, Расправил плечи, тут же понимая, что, вероятно, это не самый лучший способ подбадривания себя, и посмотрел на Засранца Артура с его лучшей у-меня-нет-своего-мнения улыбкой.  
  
Мудак Артур на самом деле выглядел нетерпеливым, но не менее самодовольным из-за этого. Он также выглядел взъерошенным, что в совокупности выглядело весьма странно — словно модель GQ пытается казаться своим в доску парнем. На руке у него висел жакет, закрыв кожу там, где был закатан рукав. Вторая рука была в кармане брюк, на которых появились складки, словно он весь день провел, позируя перед классом художников — что ж, очевидно, он любит демонстрировать свои ноги.  
Его галстук свободно болтался на шее. Воротник его рубашки был расстегнут, а волосы уложены в художественном беспорядке. Он не мог быть еще более привлекательно помятым, чем был, и он, безусловно, знал это.  
  
«Вот ведь Мудак» напомнил себе Мерлин, но это звучало скорее жалко и отчаянно, чем яростно.  
  
Артур раздраженно провел рукой по волосам.  
  
— Ваш ресторан закрыт, не подскажите, где можно неплохо поужинать?  
  
Он только сейчас вернулся с работы?! Да, у Мерлина рабочий день длится всю ночь, но это он, Артур же выглядел как человек с более традиционным графиком работы, чем у Мерлина. Мудак или нет, но он выглядел чертовски хорошо для восьми часов вечера. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы забыть назвать его Мудаком Артуром. Черт.  
  
— Разумеется. Вы хотите куда-нибудь сходить или чтобы вам доставили все в номер?  
  
— О, слава Богу! Я и не думал, что можно выбирать. Мой номер. Не важно что, главное побыстрее.  
  
Он ушел прежде, чем Мерлин успел сказать, что это совсем не так работает. Пренебрежительно махнув рукой в воздухе, он бросил:  
— Спасибо, Мерлин.  
И Мерлин не стал возражать.  
  
Двадцать пять минут спустя, Мерлин стоял под дверью Артура и стучал в нее. Никто не отвечал. Он не мог начать барабанить в дверь, потому что шум потревожил бы других гостей, не мог спуститься вниз и позвонить в номер, потому что по идее в его обязанности не входит персональная доставка еды гостям, а коллеги и так смотрят на него как на чудика.  
С помощью своей ключ-карты он, наконец, вошел в номер, где обнаружил Артура. Без обуви и галстука, он лежал на диване в полностью расстегнутой рубашке, демонстрируя оголенный живот и грудь.  
  
Когда, черт возьми, он успевает следить за собой?  
  
Вместо маски высокомерия на его лице была умиротворенная сонливость, и даже небольшая слюнявая дорожка не могла испортить его потрясающего вида. Несправедливо!  
  
— Мистер Пендрагон? — позвал Мерлин, войдя в комнату. Артур не пошевелился. Поставив поднос с едой на столик в зоне досягаемости Артура, он запнулся о коврик, когда шагнул назад, но даже этот шум не помог. Мерлин закатил глаза и уже громче произнес, — Мистер Пендрагон.  
  
Медленно Артур проснулся. Его глаза еще некоторое время оставались закрыты, прежде чем он сфокусировал свой взгляд на Мерлине. Сонная улыбка вызвала совершенно лишнее и опасное тепло в груди и, вероятно, ответную улыбку на его лице, но к счастью Артур ничего не сказал об этом. Или не заметил, потому что его ноздри быстро раздувались, и все внимание было приковано к еде. Он издал протяжный стон. Мерлин не мог с уверенностью сказать было это хорошим признаком или плохим, пока Артур не схватил бургер и опять не издал его.  
  
— Боже, да, это именно то, что я хотел, — промямлил он с набитым ртом. Глотая и тут же снова откусывая, не делая пауз чтобы перевести дыхание, Артур пропустил тот момент, когда капелька соуса сорвалась с бургера и упала прямо на его грудь. Это выглядело действительно отвратительно.  
  
Мерлин не собирался смотреть на это.  
  
— Обычно Джордж заботится о том, чтобы к моему приходу была какая-нибудь еда, — пояснил Артур, едва прожевав кусок, — ему даже не нужно говорить, что я ушел из офиса. И в основном он был чертовски компетентен.  
  
— Сожалеете? Он звучал совершенно разбитым из-за того недоразумения. Готов поспорить, если Вы позовете, он вернется без долгих упрашиваний.  
  
Широко открыв глаза, Артур аккуратно положил остаток бургера и тщательно прожевав, проглотил уже откушенное.  
— Мерлин, — строго сказал он, — я никогда не упрашиваю и не пресмыкаюсь. С другой стороны, Джордж всегда заказывал просто отвратительную еду — салаты, курица гриль. Скука. Безвкусная еда, прямо как он сам. Это — гораздо лучше.  
  
— Мы гордимся тем качеством сервиса, которое мы предоставляем, — улыбнулся Мерлин своей лучшей вежливо-гостеприимной улыбкой, чувствуя, как растягиваются края губ, превращая улыбку-счастливого-Альфреда в улыбку-безумной-Харли.  
  
Он попытался взять себя в руки, но Артур всё видел.  
  
— Я обязательно запомню это, — криво усмехнулся он.

  
  
Ох. Три недели с ним будут огромной проблемой. А Мерлин понял это только сейчас.


	2. НЕДЕЛЯ ВТОРАЯ

Артур действительно был проблемой.  
Он был тем видом проблемы, который знает что он проблема и наслаждается своей проблемностью. Он был высокомерным насмехающимся мальчишкой, особенно когда выдвигал Мерлину совершенно смешные требования или приказы.  
Например. Раннее утро вторника, за окном темно.  
— Мерлин.  
Мерлин начал крутить головой в поисках источника звука. Он исходил от Артура, разумеется, но в холле сидел только один гость, и он читал газету, которая полностью закрывала его лицо. Закинув одну ногу на другую, он аккуратно свернул газету и положил себе на колени. С ухмылкой и приподнятой бровью Артур смотрел на Мерлина и ждал.  
Мерлин молча стоял, давая возможность Артуру сказать что ему нужно. Он даже не закатил глаза, когда произнес:  
— Доброе утро, Мистер Пендрагон.  
Артур едва удерживал серьезно лицо.  
— Я смотрю, у вас тут можно отдать обувь в чистку. Моя запылилась, — он указал пальцем на обувь, которая по меркам Мерлина была вполне чистой.  
— Конечно, если Вы оставите ее на ночь…  
— Ну, нееет. Я не могу ходить в таком виде весь день. — Артур положил газету рядом со своими ногами, сбросил обувь и поставил ее так, чтобы она соприкасалась пятками. — Вы можете взять ее сейчас, у меня есть примерно полчаса.  
  
Он же шутит, да?  
  
Артур взмахнул рукой, отмахиваясь одновременно от своей обуви и от Мерлина, поднял свою газету и закинул ногу на ногу. Черный шелковый носок покоился на колене.  
Он не шутил.  
Он как задира на игровой площадке — подумал Мерлин, беря обувь, — он просто хочет показать, что ему всё дозволено.  
  
Но когда он рассказал о случившемся и своих мыслях на этот счет Гвен, она засмеялась.  
  
— Ты почти прав.  
  
— А ты что думаешь?  
  
— Он дергает тебя за косички, — Гвен ткнула его в грудь, — и тебе это нравится.  
  
— Что? — оттолкнул ее руку Мерлин. — Не правда.  
  
— Да, ладно тебе. Ты ведешь себя как маленькая вежливая старушка, которая никогда не позволяет себе вольностей. Ты не обязан отвечать на его флирт. Если ты этого не хочешь.  
  
— Ты ненормальная, — Мерлин не хотел продолжать этот спор, ему нужно было вернуть Артуру его обувь.  
☆☆☆☆☆  
Телефон зазвонил в одиннадцать сорок пять.  
  
— Я, черт возьми, не буду отвечать, — сказала Гвен.  
  
Мерлин перевел взгляд с телефона на девушку и нахмурился.  
  
— Гвен…  
  
— Неа. Мы оба знаем Кто это, я в любом случае отдам телефон тебе, а так у меня есть время на то, чтобы сбежать и не видеть твоей блевотно-сентиментальной улыбки.  
  
Бросив хмурый взгляд на Гвен, Мерлин отложил свою книгу и поднял телефон на пятом гудке.  
  
— Спасибо что…  
  
— Мерлин, ты не можешь заставлять гостей пять минут ждать ответа на телефонный звонок. У них могут, ну, ты знаешь, быть чрезвычайные ситуации.  
  
Противный голос Артура заставила Мерлина усмехнуться, но он тут же вспомнил слова Гвен и взял себя в руки. Он не хотел выглядеть как впервые влюбившийся подросток.  
  
Как впервые влюбившийся взрослый мужчина, может быть…  
  
— У меня есть работа помимо постоянного выполнения твоих прихотей, ты это знаешь.  
  
— Звучит ужасно. Мне кажется у меня в номере крыса, давай, поднимись и сделай что-нибудь с ней.  
  
Это звучало как шутка. Прошлой ночью он несколько раз так звонил, но Мерлин уже наигрался в это. Они были не одни, и ему могли позвонить постояльцы с настоящими вопросами или проблемами.  
  
— Конечно. Я сейчас же отправлю нашего крысолова Миттенса МакФлаффа.  
  
После громкого вздоха, в который Мерлин заподозрил сдавленный смех, Артур вернул свой повелительный тон.  
  
— Нет. Это что-то серьезное, оно требует внимания управляющего. Немедленного внимания управляющего. Если ты не появишься через пять минут, я начну постить отзывы.  
  
— Ты придурок, — засмеялся Мерлин, когда посмотрев вокруг, убедился, что никого рядом нет.  
  
— Я очень важный придурок, — протянул Артур со своим английским акцентом, из-за чего Мерлин почувствовал волну пронзительного трепета. — Немедленно, Мерлин.  
  
— У меня есть другая работа, — повторил Мерлин спустя пару минут — меньше пяти, и в этом виноват чертов Артур, — когда открывал дверь в его номер.  


                                                                  

  
  
Он собирался еще много чего сказать, но не смог вспомнить и слова, когда увидел, сидящего на диване Артура. Он был в уютных пижамных штанах, только в штанах, больше на нем ничего не было. Его мокрые после душа волосы торчали в разные стороны, словно он только что вытирал их, и это было чертовски несправедливо. Но всё же это было неплохой тренировкой силы воли — Мерлину явно ее не хватало. Очевидно, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы кожа Артура успела полностью высохнуть, а на стакане со льдом и янтарной жидкостью, который он держал в руке, появился конденсат.  
  
Вообще-то, Артур управился со всем за полчаса.  
  
Спустя пару дней после приезда, он начал возвращаться к моменту, когда Мерлин заступает в свою смену (позже девяти). Но сегодня они вместе с коллегами по работе успешно предотвратили юридические проблемы, которые могли возникнуть при открытии их нового (первого в США) филиала. И они собрались отметить это событие, несмотря на то, что была только середина недели.  
  
После чего Артур вернулся слегка подвыпивший, и всё о чем мог думать — содержимое его мини-бара. Он сделал глоток, и провел языком по губам, подхватывая, оставшиеся капельки напитка.  
  
В костюме вдруг стало жарко и тесно, и если слабая улыбка выдала Мерлина, Артур никак это не показал, оставаясь все тем же самодовольным мудаком. Но теперь Мерлин видел в нем не только красивый фасад, но и нечто интригующее, интересное.  
  
Артур снова поднял бокал к губам и неспешно осушил его, пока Мерлин, сгорая изнутри, оставался внешне холодным и неподвижным.  
  
— Я. э... работать… должен быть в холле. Заниматься делами… я на работе. В рабочее время я не могу…  
  
— Это фиаско.  
  
Одним движением он вернул стакан на стол и оказался рядом с Мерлином, чтобы поцеловать его. Простое соприкосновение губ, поразительно мягкое и удивительно осторожное, учитывая, как агрессивно напорист он был всё это время. Но как только Мерлин начал отвечать, Артур тут же перехватил инициативу и углубил их поцелуй, демонстрируя свою любовь к доминированию. Мерлин не возражал. На вкус Артур был как очень дорогой скотч.  
  
Мерлин буквально таял под его напором, рука, не посоветовавшись с головой Мерлина, вцепилась в оголенную грудь Артура. В ответ, рука Артура скользила по его талии, притягивая ближе, спускаясь, уверенно хватая Мерлина за задницу. Это был Очень горячий поцелуй, пьянящий.  
  
И тут зазвонил телефон. Пронзительно, громко, отвратительно.  
  
Черт.  
  
Отстранившись от Артура так далеко насколько это было возможно, учитывая кольцо из рук, в которое он был заключен, Мерлин попытался собрать свои мысли в кучу.  
  
— Не обращай внимание, — мурлыкнул Артур, он попытался снова поцеловать Мерлина, но тот, нахмурившись, отворачивался от его губ. — Мерлин?  
  
— Вдруг, что-то случилось?  
  
— Ну и что?  
  
— Ну, разумеется, тебя это не волнует.  
  
Напряженную тишину нарушил вновь зазвонивший телефон. Артур начал тихо сыпать проклятьями в сторону гаджета.  
  
— Хорошо, я отвечу, только оставайся на месте. Хорошо?  
  
Мерлин неуверенно улыбнулся. Он не сожалел о поцелуе, но это заставило его задуматься. Это может стоить ему работы. В теории — на самом деле маловероятно, что кто-нибудь из его коллег донесет на него. Он должен был уйти, он совершенно не хотел уходить.  
  
— Я не шутил по поводу работы, ты же знаешь.  
  
— Нет ничего более важного, чем-то, чем мы сейчас занимались.  
  
Самодовольная улыбочка вернулась на свое законное место, словно он знал, что сейчас творится в голове Мерлина. В конце концов, Артур пошел к телефону. Он прекратил звонить, когда Артур был от него всего в паре шагов и едва он повернулся в сторону Мерлина, как телефон снова зазвенел. Закатив глаза, Артур схватил трубку.  
  
— Что?! А… Да, он здесь.  
  
— Если ты не занят делом, — криво сказала Кара, когда удивленный Мерлин поднес телефон к уху, — в прачечной трубу прорвало.  
  
Он покинул Артура, украв еще один поцелуй напоследок. Прорванная труба занимала его всю ночь вплоть до самого утра, пока Артур не ушел на работу.

  
☆☆☆☆☆

  
Следующей ночью Артур вернулся в обычное для него время, но в этот раз он был не один. Высокая темноволосая женщина полностью завладела его вниманием, он даже не посмотрел в сторону стойки регистрации, за которой находился Мерлин, чтобы, как обычно, поздороваться с ним.  
  
Артур игнорировал его, и это было больно, учитывая, всё, что произошло между ними, но еще больнее стало, когда он улыбнулся своей спутнице той самой улыбкой, которую так редко видел Мерлин. Улыбка, которая была широкой, счастливой, Настоящей. Они оба были промокшими из-за ливня, но при этом они смеялись. Она была красивой, очень красивой, прямо как Артур. Вместе они выглядели шикарно.  
  
«Может, она с его работы» — подумал Мерлин, но лицо Артура, когда он пересекал лобби, заставляло его передумать. Они прошли мимо него прямо к лифту, очевидно, они направлялись прямо в номер Артура. Мерлин проводил их взглядом и продолжил смотреть в сторону лифта, даже когда они скрылись за его дверями. В реальность его вернул телефон. По внутренней линии звонил Мордред.  
  
— Ты выглядишь взволнованным.  
  
Мерлин нахмурился и посмотрел в ближайшую к нему камеру. Мордред должен был навестить Кару и как он мог забыть об этом?  
  
— Не смотри на меня, это жутко.  
  
— Тогда, я могу посмотреть на твоего придурковатого парня?  
  
— Нет! Во-первых, он не мой парень, во-вторых, нельзя шпионить за нашими гостями. Давай, уступи Каре место и дай ей телефон.  
  
Прежде чем Мерлин успел попросить, чтобы она прекратила посягательства Мордреда на их систему видеонаблюдения, Кара сказала:  
— Они зашли в его номер. Его рука на ее спине. Сорри, Босс, но я согласна, что он придурок и кобель.  
  
— Мне это не интересно, — соврал Мерлин и чуть тише и гораздо более честно добавил, — я не хочу это знать. И передай Мордреду, что если у него есть время на игры с камерами, у него точно есть время на перезагрузку игрового центра в гостиной, он сам ныл об этом.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — смягчилась она, после чего продолжила, — ты как, в норме?  
  
Он был настолько очевиден?  
  
— Ага. Я бы хотел этого не видеть, но… Даже если у них что-то будет или есть… Я как-нибудь переживу, ты меня знаешь.  
  
— Я могу подняться к ним в номер, зачитать нашу политику относительно гостей в номере и устроить скандал, — предложила Гвен спустя два часа, потому что влюбленность Мерлина была слишком очевидна, а слухи у них распространялись со скоростью пожара в сухом лесу. А еще, потому что она устала смотреть на его лживое со-мной-все-впорядке выражение лица, которое появилось, когда Кара сообщила, что темноволосая девушка зашла в номер Артура.  
  
Захлопнув свой блокнот. Он шокировано уставился на нее.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не стоит. Это лишь ухудшит ситуацию, а мне придется всё улаживать.  
  
— Тогда, скажи ты, а я разберусь с этим  
  
Девушка осталась на всю ночь и ушла в том же платье, в котором и была. Несмотря на то, что технически это была «дорога позора», она не выглядела пристыженной или использованной и выброшенной как ненужный мусор. Артур напротив, выглядел уставшим и виноватым. Так сказала Гвен, потому что Мерлин скрылся ото всех на полтора часа, в которые Артур обычно покидает отель.

  
☆☆☆☆☆

 

Когда вечером Мерлин пришел на работу, он узнал, что Артур выехал из отеля на неделю раньше срока.


	3. НЕДЕЛЯ ТРЕТЬЯ

Это было больно признавать, но правда была таковой, что на самом деле Артур ничего ему не обещал. Они лишь раз поцеловались и после никак это не обсуждали. Да и Артур был пьян. Может быть, Мерлин вообще не правильно понял весь их двухнедельный флирт? Или Артуру просто наскучило? Может он вообще передумал насчет этого всего.  
  
В любом случае он ушел, а Мерлину нужно двигаться дальше. Легче сказать, чем сделать, особенно, когда каждый сантиметр холла напоминает ему об Артуре. Но это не страшно — он работал здесь за много лет до приезда Артура…  
  
Он стал в два раза чаще совершать обходы, выполнил все ежемесячные задания за три ночи, и при этом умудрялся избегать разговоров или дурацких прозвищ по поводу его хандры. Или его друзья просто сжалились над ним, когда увидели черные круги под его глазами.  
  
Это было абсолютно смешно. Он не должен был расстраиваться из-за того, что длилось полмесяца и даже не стало настоящими отношениями. Черт, да у них даже секса не было!  
  
Но это было возможным, говорил он себе. Больно не потому что это было чем-то, а потому что могло им стать.  
  
Он заслуживает лучшего, чем это, а у гребаного Артура просто кишка тонка и яйца малы, чтобы дать ему это.  
  
Вот ведь мудак.


	4. НЕДЕЛЯ ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ

Пока Мерлин менял свои джинсы и толстовку на костюм в комнате для персонала, Гвен, Кара и Мордред собрались вместе за столиком регистрации, лица у всех были хмурыми.

— Что случилось? Кто-то умер?

— Пока никто, — мрачно пробормотал Мордред. Кара согласно кивнула.

Но едва Мерлин подошёл, как все замолкли. У него действительно не было желания разбираться во всем этом — его ночь только начинается, а он уже чувствует себя выжатым как лимон.

— Что это ещё значит?

— Гвен, могу я хоть раз получить нормальный ответ вместо всей этой драмы?

— Сегодня ночью к нам должна заселиться Моргана Пендрагон, — скривившись, призналась Гвен.

«Просто потрясающе» — подумал Мерлин. Просто, блять, замечательно, а ведь он только перестал тратить каждый час каждой ночи на пустые надежды, что Мудак Артур вернется, только научился лишь пару раз за смену вспоминать его — Мудака Артура, который ко всему прочему был еще и женат.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал он. — Ладно, хорошо. Спасибо, что предупредили.

— Ты уверен, что все нормально? Я могу постоять на ресепшене, — нахмурилась Гвен, — или Кара.

«Нет» чуть не слетело с языка Мерлина, потому что он мог справиться с этим. Но чем дольше он об этом думал, тем меньше этого хотел. Ревность и чувство вины будут съедать его изнутри от одного только вида Морганы, потому что Артур Её муж, потому что он Поцеловал его. И оба этих факта сведут его с ума, потому что Артур — мудак, а они оба заслуживают лучшего.

А еще, он не был хорош в контроле своего языка, когда дело касалось злости и личной обиды, и он испытывал большое искушение, чтобы рассказать миссис Пендрагон, что за человека она выбрала себе в мужья. И, скорее всего, он отвесит пощечину, потому что у него хорошие манеры, и он не будет бить гостя в нос.

Мудак Артур не превратит его жизнь в руины. Он не мог разрушить всё еще сильнее. У Мерлина есть друзья, которые предлагают ему помощь, чтобы избежать новую боль, так почему не позволить им сделать это?

— А знаешь, что? Да, это было бы здорово.

В их плане был только один маленький изъян — никто из них и не предположил, что она может попросить позвать администратора. Он оставил Гвен на ресепшене, Гвен, на которую никто никогда не жаловался, и не было в мире человека, на которого не сработало бы ее обаяние, так что у Мерлина не было мыслей, зачем она могла его позвать.  
— Я могу представиться тобой, — предложил Мордред. Это звучало соблазнительно, но могло выйти им боком. Например, если он отправит вместо себя Мордреда, а она решит пожаловаться на него за поцелуй, то Мордреда точно уволят. Нет, лучше он сам выйдет к ней, чем кто-то другой. О Боже, что если она действительно узнала про них с Артуром и пришла устроить сцену? Если это так, то он, черт возьми, обязан встретиться с ней лицом к лицу, и он будет на высоте.

Моргана Пендрагон ждала прямо у стойки регистрации и смотрела на выход из холла, словно могла заставить его появиться быстрее при помощи силы мысли, наверняка она обычно так всё и делала. Она была невероятно красива, особенно когда не впивалась взглядом в кого-нибудь. Интересно, у них есть дети?

Едва он встал за стойку, взволнованный из-за того, что она не отводила своих бледных глаз от него на протяжении всего его пути, как она спросила:  
— Ты Мерлин?

Черт.

Она всё-таки была по личному вопросу.

Ее интересует или то, что он соблазнил ее мужа или то, что вообще между ними было. Мерлин потеряет свою работу, следовательно, не сможет платить аренду за квартиру, а значит, его вышвырнут на улицу, а у его матери есть только одна кровать.

«Я могу спать на полу, если придется.»

Через силу он проглотил, вставший в горле ком, и попытался выдавить из себя улыбку.

— Так точно, миссис Пендрагон. Чем могу Вам помочь?

Она внимательно посмотрела на него. В ее глазах был скорее интерес, чем ненависть, после чего она сказала:

— Вообще-то, я мисс Пендрагон. У меня для вас сообщение. От Артура.

В ушах Мерлина начало звенеть и ему пришлось приложить максимум усилий, чтобы сохранить улыбку и сосредоточить свое внимание на Моргане.

— Вернее, — чуть раздраженно, начала она, — не от Артура. Мой глупый брат сходит с ума от желания всё тебе объяснить, хотя я не понимаю, зачем тебе жалкие объяснения этого глупого мерзавца. Но еще неделю он не сможет вернуться, и всё это делает его похожим на побитого щенка, которого бросил хозяин, и ты тоже выглядишь не лучше. Так что я взяла дело в свои руки. Ну, так что?

Из всего услышанного, Мерлин запомнил и сосредоточился только на двух самых важных местах –, во-первых, Артур скучал по нему, а во-вторых:  
— Он твой брат?

— Ага. Я знаю, что он был тем еще придурком.

☆☆☆☆☆

Как позже объяснила Моргана, их отец неожиданно заболел.

— Он слишком много работал, как и Артур, и умудрился игнорировать свою пневмонию целую неделю, после чего потерял сознание прямо во время совещания. Сейчас он пошёл на поправку, но первые несколько дней были…мы не знали, выкарабкается ли он. Его выписали только сегодня утром. Вот почему Артур уехал так внезапно и даже не попрощался.

Они сидели в ее номере с чашками чая, Мерлин не пил, только согревал руки. Он посмотрел на Моргану теперь, когда его мысли не путались из-за горечи или страха потерять голову, что он говорит с женой Артура, он смог увидеть, что она не так уж и идеальна. Под её глазами залегли темные тени, кожа была болезненно-бледной, а руки тряслись, когда она ставила свою чашечку на блюдце — признаки пережитого стресса, он знал их.

— Я рад, что ваш отец поправляется, — сказал он, — И, разумеется, я понимаю, что Артур должен был уехать. Нечто подобное случалось и с моей матерью.

Она улыбнулась ему.

— Артуру необходимо остаться в Лондоне, чтобы убедиться, что отец не выйдет на работу пока полностью не выздоровеет, потому что, и Бог этому свидетель, он никогда меня не слушает. И это причина, по которой я здесь.

— Понятно.

Было здорово узнать всю историю целиком, но что это меняет? Артур остается Артуром, ему нужно работать. И кто сказал, что он вообще вернется? Это причиняло боль.

Моргана видя его сомнения, скривилась. — она хотела помочь.

— Он хочет вернуться, если бы он мог, он был бы здесь прямо сейчас. Артур не может приехать, пока не будет точно уверен, что всё наладилось. К тому же, он думает, что упустил свой шанс быть с тобой. А ведь Артур еще не знает, что в твоем представлении он женатый придурок.

Когда Мерлин собрался уходить, она остановила его у двери.

— Он худший в мире парень, которого только можно представить, — с легкой улыбкой начала Моргана, — и если ты дашь ему шанс и не пожалеешь об этом, то ты точно псих. Но он тоже сумасшедший, а еще, он действительно любит тебя.


	5. НЕДЕЛЯ ДЕСЯТАЯ

Был почти полдень его выходного дня, и, тем не менее, Мерлин стоял возле ресепшена Парк Хаятт. Днем он выглядел иначе. Мерлин чувствовал себя странно, находясь здесь, в своей скромной уличной одежде. 

Взглядом он высматривал кого-то. Артур подошел к нему сзади и обнял его своими руками.

\- Мне жаль, - снова прошептал Артур в его шею. Уже не в первый раз он говорил это – Моргана дала Мерлину его номер, чтобы они смогли нормально поговорить. Но одно дело слушать его голос из телефонной трубки и совсем другое чувствовать его горячее дыхание на своей коже.

Мерлин развернулся в кольце из рук Артура, чтобы поймать его взгляд. 

Впервые он видит Артура без костюма, вернее, впервые он видит его в повседневной одежде. Пижамные штаны не считаются – в тот момент Артур был скорее голый, чем одетый. И не было ничего удивительного в том, что в темных джинсах и футболке с длинными рукавами, Артур выглядел просто потрясающе.

Он улыбнулся Мерлину. Даже будучи расслабленным и счастливым, он все еще оставался невероятно самодовольным.

\- Придурок, - Мерлин растянул губы в улыбке, которую не мог сдержать.

 

На лице Артура расцвела ухмылка. Самодовольный, невыносимый ублюдок, уверенный, что Мерлин его искал – что он и делал. Конечно же, он искал, потому что не мог просто отпустить Артура после всего, что между ними было. Он отстранился настолько, что радость на лице Артура сменилась хмурым замешательством, но, не дав ему опомниться, Мерлин схватил его за дурацкую, идеально сидящую на нем, рубашку, и притянул к себе для поцелуя. 

\- Я так скучал по тебе, - сказал он, когда они расцепили объятия. 

\- Я купил квартиру, - с ослепительной улыбкой сообщил Артур и попытался снова прижаться к Мерлину.

Но Мерлин пресек его попытку, увернувшись от рук, он скептически поднял свои брови.

\- В нескольких кварталах отсюда. – Когда Мерлин не сдвинулся с места и не подпустил его к себе, Артур нахмурился и попробовал снова, - я стал директором американского филиала. 

И быстро, чуть дрогнувшим голосом, добавил:

\- Я остаюсь в Нью-Йорке.

\- Все утряслось, теперь мне не нужно работать допоздна. А еще, я взял отпуск на неделю, чтобы переехать и, конечно же, чтобы увидеть тебя.

\- Мерлин, - позвал он, - скажи мне что-нибудь. Прости меня, мне действительно очень жаль. Дай мне шанс - я сделаю всё, что ты попросишь.

Мерлин почувствовал, как тепло от слов Артура растекается в его груди, становится жарче и превращается во что-то большее, чем простая привязанность. 

\- Мистер Пендрагон, вы умоляете? 

\- Да, - ответил Артур, - я умоляю.

 

Никогда прежде Мерлин не целовался так долго.


	6. ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ВТОРАЯ НЕДЕЛЯ

Этим вечером он был с матерью, из-за чего второй раз в этом году приступил к работе с небольшим опозданием. Едва войдя в отель, он со страхом посмотрел на стойку регистрации. В этот раз там была Гвен.

Только он переоделся и вернулся к стойке, как зазвонил телефон. Ответила Гвен. До тех пор, пока её голос оставался сдержанным и учтивым, а в конце односложных ответов она добавляла «сэр», Мерлин не видел причин для беспокойства.

— Он сейчас поднимется к вам, сэр. — Задушено закончила Гвен. Ее глаза были широко открыты, когда она подняла свой взгляд на Мерлина, — Я без понятия, что там случилось. Мне кажется, он разозлился бы еще сильнее, если бы я спросила.

Если даже обычно невозмутимая девушка была растеряна, значит, гость был по-настоящему зол.

— Все в порядке, я справлюсь. Какая комната?

— Номер для новобрачных.

Рука Мерлина поднялась к ключнице до того, как он услышал ответ.

— Я не знал, что у нас там кто-то живет.

— Его в последний момент забронировали, — сказала Гвен, — кажется, очень спешили.

Некоторое время понадобилось Мерлину для обработки информации, после чего он взял себя в руки и сказал:

— Окей, если через полчаса я не вернусь, значит, меня разорвали на кусочки и смыли в унитаз.

☆☆☆☆☆

Когда он постучал в первый раз и никто ему не ответил, Мерлин испытал искушение пожать плечами и спуститься обратно вниз — кто знает, может недовольный гость слишком устал злиться и завалился спать, — но была вероятность, что гость еще сильнее разозлиться, если Мерлин не добьётся от него ответа. Поэтому он поднял руку и снова постучал.

— Дверь открыта, — приглушенно рыкнули из-за двери.

Мерлин послушно вошёл.

Лампы едва освещали помещение. Вдоль всего коридора стояли свечи (ненастоящие — правила пожарной безопасности никто не отменял), а в конце него стояла потрясающая ваза с двумя десятками изумительных красных роз. В момент, когда дверь открылась, в спальне начала тихо играть музыка.

Мерлин завис.

— Ты гаденыш! — закричал он, но вместо злости его голос был наполнен смехом. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он протопал в комнату. — Поверить не могу, что ты подговорил Гвен на свою тупую…

Он застыл в дверях, потому что увидел Артура, лениво растянувшегося на кровати. Голого и, разумеется, ухмыляющегося, а еще…

А еще на его ладони была маленькая вельветовая коробочка, которая открылась, пока шокированный Мерлин стоял в проходе. Внутри оказалось серебряное кольцо с небольшим, но удивительно ярким красным камнем в центре. Мерлин не мог сказать и слова, мышцы отказывались подчиняться. Он мог только стоять и смотреть.

На лице Артура появилась самодовольная улыбка, и внезапно Мерлин обрел способность двигаться.

— Гаденыш, — повторил он, падая на кровать рядом с Артуром. Он взял коробочку с кольцом в свои руки и смотрел на нее несколько секунд прежде, чем поднять глаза на Артура и спросить, — серьезно?

— Да. Ты ведь выйдешь за меня? — накрыв его руки своими, торжественно произнес Артур.

Он аккуратно взял коробочку, достал из нее кольцо и надел его Мерлину на палец.

— Я еще не сказал «да», балбес, — со смехом прошептал Мерлин, когда Артур обнял его для поцелуя. Конечно же, он бы сказал «да», всегда говорил и будет говорить.

И тут зазвонил телефон. Мерлин недовольно застонал, когда Артур отстранился, чтобы ответить. Но едва он поднес телефон к уху, как тут же протянул его Мерлину.

— Это тебя.

— Что?

— Хай, Босс, — весело сказала Кара, — тут Фрея пришла тебя подменить, так что даже не думай о том, чтобы уйти из номера. О, и прими поздравления или что там принято говорить.

Фрея была дневным администратором, а значит, без предварительного сговора никак не могла оказаться здесь, чтобы подменить его.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — сказал он в телефон, но смотрел при этом на Артура, — всех вас ненавижу!

— Развлекайся! — после чего в трубке раздались гудки.

Артур выхватил телефон из его руки и бросил в сторону базы.

— Вы заноза в моей заднице, Мистер Пендрагон, — сообщил ему Мерлин. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.

— Еще нет, — сказал Артур со злобной усмешкой, смотря на его штаны, — но я собираюсь исправить это.

 

 

                                                                     

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонусный арт, который автор так и не смогла "приплести" к сюжету
> 
> http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/354a/256btbcdq7cc2c4zg.jpg


End file.
